


Santa express/one year itch

by Star_Henderson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Sex, Smut, dads, kid ficlet, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Henderson/pseuds/Star_Henderson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet one: Dads taking their kids on a Santa train ride...<br/>Fictlet two: Louis and Harry celebrate their one year wedding anniversary, on a steam train.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa express/one year itch

**Author's Note:**

> This was two ficlets that I wrote for the 1Dpromptchallenges. It was a photo prompt. I wrote one fluff, one smut. The rules are it has to be 500 words exactly! Tough! I added the fluff ficlet first just in case you don't want to read the smut. Unbeta'd so all the mistakes are my bloody own ;)

[](http://postimage.org/)   
  
  


Harry let go of Harley’s hand once they were safely on the train.

“Go choose a seat love.” He encouraged.

The little boy ran to a table full of streamers and fake snow, arriving at the same time as another little boy, his dad chasing after him.

“Careful Lenny.” The man gently grabbed the boy from behind and whipped him up in the air and placing him on the seat by the window facing Harley.

The dads smiled at each other. “Think I’m more excited than him.” Harry gestured to Harley.

“I’m Harry this is Harley.” Harry pulled his glove off and held his hand out.

“Louis and this is Lenny, nice to meet you.” Louis pulled his glove off with his teeth and shook the man’s hand.

The four of them settled at their table, Louis pulled out a carton of grapes for Lenny. “Share.” The little boy offered them to Harley.

“Thanks.” Harry grinned. “Grapes and Santa on a train, what more could a little kid want?” Harry quirked his eyebrow.

“Done this before?” Louis asked.

“Nope first time. You?”

“Nah, it was his Pop’s turn last year to take him to see Santa, I saw this on a poster in town, sounded fun.”

“Oh me too.” Harry nodded. “The poster I mean, it's just me and Harley.” Harry smiled at Louis.

“Well same for us, my ex lives in New York now so..” Louis shrugged his shoulders.

The kids hit it off immediately and so did the dads, chatting away until Santa entered the carriage.

The guys stood up so Santa could sit down at their table, handing out presents to the excited children.

“And these are for you two. Merrrrry Christmas.”

Santa handed Starbucks vouchers to them both.

“Ooh just what I need.” Harry pocketed the card. “Fancy joining us in town?” Harry’s face bloomed with colour.

Louis studied Harry’s face, dropping his eyes and grinning. “Yeah why not, kids seem to have hit it off.”

Starbucks lead to dinner which lead to two exhausted kids being carried asleep in their arms to the train station

“Could we swap number do you think? Set up a playdate maybe?” Harry fumbled with his phone.

“Just a playdate?” Louis teased.

They’d flirted quite a bit over the course of the day, Louis loving the banter they’d had going between them.

“I umm, I’m up for anything.” Harry’s eyes flashed challengingly.

“Can you get a sitter, can I take you out to dinner?” Louis pressed, not wanting to leave this, feeling it was something special.

“Yeah, sure. When.” Harry’s eyes bugged, his face splitting into a grin.

Louis took a step closer to Harry. “As soon as possible.” He took Harry’s phone from him and rang his own number. “I’ll be in touch.”

Harry’s phone bleeped on the train.

“I feel like fate did a thing today..” Harry read his text, his heart leaping. “Am I imagining it or..?”

Harry’s heart flipped over in his chest.

“Not imagining it..”

**  
**  
  
************** 

 

 

Harry’s lips trailed down Louis’ throat as he stopped to calm his thrumming body. He didn't want to come yet. Not yet.

****

They'd had dinner served to them on the train by waiters in white gloves who had left them alone at the last station. They'd fed each other fine food, drank delicious wine and flirted across the table until they couldn't resist each other any longer.

****

“Do you know what it feels like to have my cock so deep in your arse?” Harry's words just a whisper against Louis’ skin.

“Happy anniversary.” Louis groaned and rolled his head back as Harry ground his hips in just the right way.

“So full Haz.” Louis reached up for a kiss, Harry's plush lips still tasting of Louis, the thrill of that hitting his belly.

“You fuck me so good.” Louis rambled.

“Can we still call ourselves newlyweds?” Harry sucked another mark into Louis’ neck.

“We can call ourselves anything we like.” Louis grabbed Harry's arse, biting his fingers into the flesh and humping wildly up into him.

“Is it good love? Fucking in an old fashioned steam train?” Harry gave Louis a little more, dragging out the most delicious noises from him.

“I don't know how the fuck you pulled this off baby but yeah I love it.” Louis licked his lips, wailing loudly as Harry snapped his hips, exquisite sensations flooding Louis’ body.

“This time last year we were on a beautiful beach in the Indian Ocean, promising to love each other forever and if it's possible I think I love you even more.” Harry's voice hitched as he looked down at the love of his life.

“I love you so much.” Louis’ reached up, winding a curl around his finger. “My love.” His eyes still full of awe for his man.

****

They'd decided to go all out for their first anniversary and celebrate for the whole month, organising surprises for each other. They'd fucked on a plane before but never on a train, Louis had observed. So harry looked into it, hiring a sleeper carriage for the night. Taking the winding tracks through the Yorkshire Dales, the snow falling steadily outside of the window.

“I need to come.” Louis begged.

“I nearly came from your tongue in my arse. Fuck Haz, how did I get so lucky?”

“Mutual.” Harry cupped Louis’ face. “I nearly came listening to your noises.”

Louis huffed out a laugh, his muscles clenching around Harry making him hiss.

****

“Here's to our next year husband.” Harry sucked a nipple into his mouth, teasing his tongue around the tight bud, gripping it with his teeth, just this side of pleasure with a hint of pain, letting it graze down his teeth, Louis’ body jolting, his eyes rolling as Harry created sparks in his body.

****

“Need it Haz.” Louis clung to him, love spilling from his eyes.

“I know boo, me too, me too, fuck.”

Harry fucked him until his orgasm hit like, well, like a steam train.

******  
  
**

*********** **

****[From this tumblr](http://1dpromptchallenges.tumblr.com/) [This is me](tommosgun.tumblr.com)** **


End file.
